<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ogrim by elil</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24702757">Ogrim</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/elil/pseuds/elil'>elil</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Embers in the Soil [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hollow Knight (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Forgive me for I have sinned, Gen, bc ogrim deserves one, but not as much as gwyn, i sorta forgot to give ogrim a scene in a lost light, pls accept this in its place</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:41:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>487</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24702757</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/elil/pseuds/elil</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff"><p>TPK did a lot of things wrong, but I feel we vastly undervalue his tolerance for random things, like Ogrim reeking up the White Palace during his reign because he liked him as a person.</p></div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>The Pale King &amp; Ogrim</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Embers in the Soil [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1478507</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ogrim</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gwyn was dozing, the pitter patter of rain and the soft snoozing of the Vessels just audible. It was nice, and peaceful, and-</p><p>The door slammed open, startling the three Vessel into distressed chirps and making him jolt upright. He reached for his magic and nothing, of course, happened, and he hissed blearily at the bug he could <i>smell</i>—reeked, like dung, which was familiar—before his vision focused.</p><p>“No note,” Ogrim bemoaned, stepping into the room. He was out of armor, blessedly clean, but still the smell of dung and earth clung to him. Gwyn didn’t realize he’d missed it until now. “No letter. No visit. You’ve been back for <i>how</i> long?”</p><p>“Uh,” he said eloquently. </p><p>“You fought the Soul Master? <i>The Soul Master?</i> You promised me I could fight him if it ever came to that!”</p><p>Oh. Yes. He had. He vaguely remembered this now, as he vaguely remembered many things. “Sorry.”</p><p>“And all I get! Is a sorry! Oh, no, hi little ones. I’m sorry. Did I scare you?” Ogrim said, then distracted by Cecil running up and smacking his legs. </p><p>“Is something wrong?” Hornet’s tart voice said from the hallway. Ogrim spun on her, and Gwyn suppressed a laugh as her face turned to alarm.</p><p>“You! You didn’t write to me either, your Majesty!” </p><p>“… My apologies,” Hornet said. “You know you are always welcome-”</p><p>“The servants call me stinky. They never did this before,” Ogrim said, though he knew the tragedy in his voice was fake. Hornet shot him a glare and Gwyn shrugged before carefully clasping his hands.</p><p>“Ogrim was always a model knight-” he began.</p><p>“Don’t,” Hornet said, raising a hand. </p><p>“But he is very stinky,” he said. Ogrim sputtered, gently nudging Cecil aside to stride across the room and loom over him. </p><p>“You,” Ogrim said. Hornet’s alarm returned and Gwyn waved a hand dismissively. “Owe me…”</p><p>He leaned back a bit to count on his fingers. “<i>Fifty-three</i> platonic dates.”</p><p>“My math is thirty-five,” Gwyn said mildly.</p><p>“It’s wrong,” Ogrim singsonged.</p><p>“I concede to your point.”</p><p>They both grinned, Gwyn's broken by an unexpected swell of sorrow and a soft hiccup. "Thirty-five is fine," Ogrim said immediately.</p><p>"No," he croaked, rubbing an eye. "It's just. I've missed you, and somehow, I forgot-"</p><p>"Hey hey hey," Ogrim said, squeezing his shoulders. "It's okay. I've missed you too."</p><p>"And you've always been forgetful. Remember that aphid was basically your walking calendar?"</p><p>Gwyn strained his memory, shifting through far too much fog before--"Yes." Early on he was prone to having a year pass and thinking it a day; it had taken quite some time for him to adjust to the time kept by mortals.</p><p>"So don't worry about it," Ogrim said. Gwyn buried his face in his carapace, Ogrim freezing for a moment before wrapping his arms around him. "But you do owe me fifty-four now."</p><p>"Okay," Gwyn warbled, Ogrim tightening his hug.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TPK did a lot of things wrong, but I feel we vastly undervalue his tolerance for random things, like Ogrim reeking up the White Palace during his reign because he liked him as a person.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>